Femme Fatales: Till Death Do Us Part
"Till Death Do Us Part" is the twelfth episode of season one of the anthology series Femme Fatales. It was directed by Robert Meyer Burnett and written by Richard Hollis. It first aired on Cinemax on Friday, July 22nd, 2011. Plot It's the wedding bell blues for a young woman who wakes up on the morning after her bachelorette party with a dead stripper in her bed. Rachel Worth is getting married in just a few hours, but first she must try and piece together the hazy memories of the night before to find out who committed the ghastly murder. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episode of the same title. Quotes * Lilith: a one-piece swimsuit and sarong with a flower in her hair and a Hawaiian tropical drink in her hand Aloha! I see you've met Rachel Worth. Poor thing. Can you believe it's her wedding day? Certainly not a very auspicious start. A bride needs something borrowed, something blue, but certainly not something dead. I guess the silver lining in all of this is the corpse is not the man she's planning to marry. But with her ceremony on a private beach near Waikiki looming in six hours, she best fix this little hiccup that's threatening her big day. down her drink and walks up the steps to the top of a diving rock overlooking a swimming pool Otherwise, there could very well be a whole new meaning to the phrase, "Till death do us part". off her sarong, dives into the water and swims .... * Rachel Worth: We have to postpone the wedding. * Cam: No. * Rachel: Cam, we have no choice. * Cam: We're doing it. Just as we planned. Today. * Rachel: Why? * Cam: Because I have to be married by the time I'm 30. * Rachel: Sweetie, no, you don't. * Cam: When my grandmother died, she left me a $10 million trust fund. But there was a catch. She stipulated that I have to be married by my 30th birthday or I don't get the money. * Rachel: But why would she do something like that? * Cam: Gram was around long enough to see me go through my wild period. Let's just say she didn't exactly approve. She wanted me to settle down and make something of myself, which I did. Just after, she was gone. But there's still that clause in the will that I need to adhere to. * Rachel: Why didn't you tell me? * Cam: I was going to. I just... I didn't want you to think I was marrying you just so I can get my hands on the money. I'm marrying you because I love you, Rachel. * Sharon: Okay, that's really sweet, but what I wanna know is, what happens to the money if you don't get married? .... * Rachel: Kim. Oh, my God. It was you. You hired the stripper. And you made my first drink. You spiked it, which is why I was so out of it and can't remember anything! And someone would've had to record it. You actually made moans to make it look like it was actually happening, like I was awake and I was enjoying it?! And you were gonna to email it to Cam so he'd call off the wedding. And you would be next in line for the trust fund. * Cam: Kim, did you really murder this poor guy? * Kim: "Poor guy"? "Poor guy"? Oh, come on, Cam. Get off your high horse. "Poor guy". He was just some sleazy stripper. Anyways, it was his own fault. No one was supposed to get hurt. But the bastard got greedy. He demanded half of the money, threatened to expose me to you and Rachel. So I just agreed to shut him up. But come on. I wasn't just gonna hand over $5 million to some lame fireman. So I made him the special cocktail that I made Rachel, and I kept him busy until it took effect. And I could handle this problem once and for all. But it turned out to be a much better plan than I anticipated. Because cheating is one thing, but accidentally killing a trick while making love the night before your wedding? Well, there's just no way that Cam was ever gonna say "I do". Not to her. * Rachel: No wonder you wanted to call the cops! You knew it looked bad for me. * Kim: I did what I had to do! I mean, we're talking $10 million here! It's not fair! Okay? I was the good girl! I went to Nana's house every Sunday! I remembered her birthdays; he didn't! I was the one that got straight A's! I was the good girl! But the bitch left it all to him! Thought he could change! But it wasn't the money that changed him, Rachel. It was you. * Rachel: Your little Frederick's of Hollywood number – was it preshrunk? * Kim: No. * picks up a lemonade pitcher and dumps lemonade on Kim's head * Rachel: Worst maid of honor ever. .... * Lilith: in her one-piece swimsuit and refreshed from swimming, her hair wet and her hand gently stroking the water It's been said it's bad luck for a bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Although, after the day they've had, I don't blame Rachel or Cam for throwing caution to the wind. As for lessons learned, it's an age-old question for women: Do you marry for love or for money? chuckles Luckily, though, for Rachel Worth, today she doesn't have to choose. Mahalo. External links * * * * * * "Till Death Do Us Part" at the Femme Fatales Wiki Gallery File:Lilith with a Hawaiian tropical drink.jpg|Lilith with a Hawaiian tropical drink File:Lilith.jpg|Lilith getting ready to go for a swim File:Lilith about to dive into the water.jpg|Lilith getting ready to dive into the water File:Lilith states that it's Rachel Worth's wedding day.gif|Lilith states that it's Rachel Worth's wedding day File:Lilith states that the corpse is not the man Rachel Worth was planning to marry.gif|Lilith states that the corpse is not the man Rachel Worth was planning to marry File:Lilith putting down her tropical drink.gif|Lilith putting down her tropical drink File:Lilith walking up the steps to the top of a diving rock.gif|Lilith walking up the steps to the top of a diving rock File:Lilith removing her sarong before going for a swim.gif|Lilith removing her sarong before going for a swim File:Lilith the Diving Queen.gif|Lilith diving into the water File:A body of a dead man in bed.jpg|A dead man's body in bed File:Rachel Worth and Cam.jpg|Rachel Worth and Cam in bed together File:Rachel Worth and Kim.jpg|Rachel Worth and Kim File:Daphne, Rachel and Kim.jpg|Daphne, Rachel and Kim File:Kim in police custody.jpg|Kim in police custody, charged with murder File:Lilith sitting in a pool of water.jpg|Lilith sitting in a pool of water File:Lilith blames neither Rachel Worth nor Cam for throwing caution to the wind.gif|Lilith blames neither Rachel Worth nor Cam for throwing caution to the wind File:Do you marry for love or for money.gif|Do you marry for love or for money? File:Lilith declares that Rachel Worth doesn't have to choose.gif|Lilith declares that Rachel Worth doesn't have to choose Lilith the Diving Queen File:Lilith the Diving Queen 1.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 2.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 3.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 4.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 5.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 6.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 7.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 8.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 9.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 10.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 11.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 12.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 13.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 14.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 15.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 16.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 17.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 18.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 19.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 20.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 21.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 22.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 23.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 24.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 25.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 26.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 27.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 28.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 29.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 30.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 31.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 32.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 33.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 34.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 35.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 36.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 37.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 38.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 39.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 40.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 41.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 42.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 43.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 44.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 45.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 46.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 47.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 48.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 49.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 50.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 51.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 52.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 53.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 54.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 55.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 56.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 57.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 58.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 59.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 60.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 61.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 62.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 63.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 64.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 65.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 66.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 67.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 68.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 69.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 70.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 71.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 72.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 73.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 74.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 75.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 76.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 77.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 78.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 79.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 80.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 81.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 82.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 83.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 84.jpg Videos File:Lilith the Diving Queen File:Lilith the Water Queen ---- Category:Femme Fatales/Episodes Category:Femme Fatales/Season 1 episodes Category:2011/Episodes